Dancing On The Edge
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: Ficlet I promised the readers of The Girl That Can't Be Touched when we reached 300 reviews. I hope they enjoy it! Pairings are; Remus/Izora, James/Lily, and Sirius/OC PS - Title inspired, oddly enough, by Hot Chelle Rae's Tonight Tonight... I blame the caffeine and donuts.
1. The Bet

**Sorta Quick AN: Hey, y'all! So this week has been crazy hectic, since school is going to be starting soon and I'm transferring from my current school to another one, so that's double the craziness. I don't know how often I'll be able to update but ANY of my stories, but I'm gonna try super duper hard to update TGTCBT at least once a week. Now let's see… Er, hmm… Oh yeah! This is the first chapter of the Moony/Izzy, Prongs/Lily, and Pads/OC ficlet I promised when TGTCBT reached 300 reviews, I'm thinking of making it anywhere from 5-10 chapters, I'm not sure yet. Anyhooties, this really doesn't have anything to do **_**with The Girl That Can't Be Touched,**_** so it's kinda like a spin-off thingy. So yeah, enjoy and all that. PS- This takes place sometime in their 7****th**** year. PSS – Andraste was borrowed from **_**Dear Blank, Please Blank**_**. She has nothing to do with TGTCBT, and I doubt she ever will, I was just lazy and didn't want to make another OC.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Five sickles on two days." A deep male voice commented offhandedly.

"Hmm, no. Six sickles, five days." Another male voice, this one a husky rasp, contradicted.

"What are you two talking about?" The feminine voice that suddenly spoke caused the previous speakers to jump.

Both boys turned in their seats quickly, staring at the redhead and blonde girl looking at them curiously.

"Lily!" The first boy that spoke exclaimed happily, standing to kiss the redhead quickly.

Lily rolled her eyes, a smile playing at her lips, "Hi James. Remus." She said nodding her head at the scarred boy sitting beside her boyfriend.

"Lily." He greeted before turning his attention back to the smiling blonde standing next to Lily.

"Hello, love." The blonde said, sitting herself in Remus's lap and kissing his cheek shyly.

James grinned and sat back in his seat at the library table, pulling Lily into his lap as he did so.

"James!" The redhead snapped indignantly, but she made no move to stand much too bespectacled boy's satisfaction.

Izora giggled lightly at her friends' antics and leaned against Remus, "So what were you two talking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, we were placing bets." James responded, resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder so he could look at his blonde friend.

"Bets?" Lily asked, disapproval coloring her voice.

The other three ignored the Head Girl's displeasure easily.

"Ah," Izora said sagely, "Chasing a new skirt?"

The two of the four Marauders made noises of confirmation.

Remus nodded his head towards where Sirius was sitting at another library table a few yards away, a black-haired girl with large spectacles. The womanizing Marauder was easily the most beloved by Hogwarts' female population. Izora was pretty sure you could count the number of girls that have rejected Sirius on one hand and still have fingers left.

Lily made a disgusted sound, "What a man-whore."

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Would you ladies like to place a bet?" James asked with a wide grin.

Lily sniffed primly, "That would be uncouth."

Izora rolled her eyes, "What's your bet?"

Lily scrunched up her nose and poked her tongue out at her blonde best friend, "Fine, eight sickles on four days. What's _**your**_ bet Izzy?"

The blonde looked thoughtfully over at the table occupied by the grey-eyed Marauder and the bespectacled girl.

Suddenly a Cheshire grin spread across her face, "Two galleon, five months."

The table was silent for a heartbeat, then James erupted into boisterously laughter causing Madame Pince to snarl at them like a pissed off cat.

James quieted and pretended to wipe tears of mirth from his hazel eyes, "Izzy, dear, sweet Izzy, you might as well pay up now."

"I agree." Lily said, looking at her best friend perplexed, "As much as I hate to admit it, Sirius could charm the panties off McGonagall if he bothered to set his mind to it."

Izora merely smiled at the couple, "I am aware of how charming Sirius can be, Lily."

Only Remus seemed to see the mischievous and knowing glint in his girlfriend's blue-green eyes, but he was too curious about how things would pan out to comment on it, at least in front of Lily and James.

Lily shook her head and stood, "Whatever, it's your money. Come on James, I know you haven't finished that essay yet."

James groaned dramatically and heaved himself from the chair, grabbing Lily's hand, "Horrid woman. See ya mate."

Izora and Remus watched the two until they exited the library, then Remus shifted Izora in his lap so she was sitting sideways and could face him. The blonde grinned at him like a cat that got the cream without getting caught.

"What?" She asked instantly, looping her thin arms around his neck.

The scarred teen smirked and pecked her lips, "You know something."

The blonde hummed, "Maybe."

Remus shook his head, gold eyes glittering with amusement, "You're not going to tell me are you?"

The smile on the blonde's face widened, "Not a chance."

The tallest Marauder laughed and shook his head, "Cruel girl."

"_Clever _girl." The blonde corrected in a mock chiding tone.

Remus smiled slightly and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "_My_ clever girl."

Izora merely giggled and kissed him back.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: Ack! So much cutesy-ness at the end, I think my teeth dissolved from all the sweetness! Anyway, first chapter of the ficlet is up, should have the next chapter of TGTCBT up sometimes either tomorrow or Sunday. Then I'll post the one-shot/two-shot at some point during the week. I'll also try to update some of my other stories sometime in the near future too. So yeah, tell me what you think of this little thing. **


	2. THE Skirt

**Quicky AN: This chapter is gonna be mainly James/Lily, with some Sirius/OC, and a dash of Remus/Izora. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Morning, my sweet Lilyflower." James greeted Lily, kissing her cheek when she sat next to him at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, "Where's Izzy?"

Lily kissed James cheek in return and began placing bits of food on her plate as she replied, "The Hospital Wing with Remus of course.

The messy haired boy smiled, "Ah, should have guessed. Those two are mad for each other."

Lily giggled and nodded, "Yes, it's adorable." Her brow furrowed slightly, "Where's Sirius?"

James shrugged and wrapped a muscular arm around the redhead's waist, "Over by the Hufflepuff table, talking to that girl from the library again."

The redhead leaned against her boyfriend, glancing over Peter's shoulder as she did so which allowed her to see the elder Black brother standing beside the dark haired girl from the library.

"Looks like you lost the bet James." Lily commented offhandedly as she observed the dark-haired girl's profile, "Today's day three."

The bespectacled boy made a disgruntled noise and, "Bloody hell do I know it. Our dear Izora will make sure I don't forget it, too."

Lily laughed at dissatisfied look on her boyfriend's face and patted the hand that was on her hip, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from Izzy the Terrifying."

James gave his girlfriend an affronted look, "I'm not scared of her. She's so thin a strong breeze could send her flying."

"Who's thin?" Izora's familiar voice made James jump.

"No one!" the bespectacled boy squawked, waving his hands in front of him.

Lily muffled her laughter by taking a drink of pumpkin juice and Izora looked at James with a raised eyebrow, a bemused expression on her face.

"Alright then." She said, still looking confused as she sat down next to Peter and across from James and began piling food on her plate.

James cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist again, "How's Moony?"

The blonde smiled tiredly, "He's resting now. I'm going to take him a plate of food before class. Where's Sirius?" she asked, noticing the shaggy haired charmer's absence.

James nodded towards the Hufflepuff, "Talking to The Skirt."

The blonde twisted around, a smile lighting up her pale face when she saw Sirius was indeed talking to the dark-haired bespectacled girl.

"You lost Jamesie. It's been three days since the bet." The blonde pointed out with a wide grin after she had turned around.

James turned to Lily, "Told you so. She's a harpy."

Lily laughed at him and when Izora stuck her tongue out at him, making a face. James, being the mature Head Boy he was, made a face back. The redhead made a mock aggrieved sound as the two friend continued to make faces at each other.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sirius asked as he took the empty seat beside Izora.

"Nothing!" The blonde girl and messy haired boy chorused.

The elder Black just raised an eyebrow at his two friends before turning to Izora, "So how's Moony?"

"He's sleeping at the moment." The blonde answered with a grin.

Sirius bobbed his head in acknowledgement and the friends ate in silence for a few moments.

"So Sirius," Izora began, "Who's the girl you were talking too?" finished nonchalantly.

'_Smooth.' _James mouthed at her with an eye roll. Izora responded by kicking his shin under the table.

The bespectacled boy grunted and glared at the blonde who smiled at him innocently before turning back to Sirius.

"Well?" She prompted.

The shaggy haired teen sighed and looked at his four friends, James and Peter looked back disinterestedly while Izora and Lily stared at him in expectation.

"Her name's Andraste. She's a seventh year Hufflepuff." He finally responded.

"We gathered that she was a 'Puff mate." James quipped and was promptly kicked in the shin again, "Ow! Bloody hell woman!"

The blonde ignored him in favor of extracting as much information about the girl, Andraste, as possible from the womanizing Marauder, "And?"

Sirius shrugged, "And she's strange."

Izora and Lily covered their grins at the disgruntled look on the dark haired boy's face.

"Oh?" Lily prompted gently.

Sirius made a face, "I've asked her out three times since the day before yesterday and she keeps saying no. She's weird."

That comment made the two girls roll their eyes and sigh in exasperation. The three boys at the table looked at them oddly at the weird in sync actions.

Sirius shook his head and flicked his hand dismissively, "It doesn't matter though. I can have practically any girl I want anyway."

Izora grinned secretively, "But you don't want any other girl."

Lily nodded her agreement, "You want the one that said no."

The elder Black gave the two girls a sour look, "It's aggravating how insightful the two of you are."

Izora just grinned at him before piling food onto another plate and standing, "Don't pout, not every girl wants you to get into their knickers. I'm going to take this to Remus."

Sirius opened his mouth to make a, no doubt, crude retort, but the blonde had already disappeared back to the Hospital Wing.

"Chit." He mumbled and stabbed viciously at the eggs on his plate.

James stood with Lily and clapped his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Don't worry mate. She's probably just playing hard to get, like that one girl in fifth year."

Sirius visibly brightened, "You're right, Prongs. Bloody hell, why didn't I think of that."

Lily rolled her eyes and scowled slightly at her boyfriend as they walked to class, "Oh great, now he'll think that every girl that says 'no' is just playing hard to get. Real smooth, James."

The redhead huffed and stalked down the corridor with a confused James Potter trailing behind.

"What did I say?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Author's Note: Yay! Second chapter of the ficlet, sorry it's so short, but my muse decided to cut it off right there. Anyhooties, it make take me a few days before I update **_**The Girl That Can't Be Touched, **_**since I'm having a devil of a time with the next chapter. Nothing is working with me at the moment and it's driving me crazy, every time I start it, I stop half-way through and erase everything because it sucked. Grr… My muse is so evil sometimes… Anyhooties, hope everyone enjoys the second chapter of the 300 Reviews Ficlet and now onto the SPECIAL MENTIONS**

**Laveycee: **Er, no she doesn't like the any of the other Marauders like that and no, she_**doesn't**_want to be another of Sirius's conquests but that's not why she says no. You'll have to keep reading to find out why she rejects him.

**Cat of Flames: **Thank you! Hope you like this chapter too. C:

**Woodshrew: **Muahahaha, no I'm not going to tell anyone. That would ruin the surprise!

**LittleMissMia123: **Hahahaha, I know! I don't quite know why, but I've always pictures Remus and Izora as a very, very (almost vomit-inducing really) fluffy couple. As from where Sirius's girly is spawned from, I have another Marauders story (Sirius/OC of course) called _Dear Blank, Please Blank _it's a side project that was inspired by the DBPB website. Heehee, Rezora, that's a good one. I came up with Rezzy, which is an epic failure I think, I fell out of my chair laughing when it popped into my head. The next chapter will have more Remy/Izzy fluffiness. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
